


Group Hug

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono decides that everyone needs a hug once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Steve Cuddle Fest" on LiveJournal: http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/318570.html

It was Kono who started the hugging. Her first victim was her cousin Chin. When he arrived at Five-0 that morning, she hugged him.

"What was that for?" Chin asked with a smile.

"I thought that we could all use some hugs around here," Kono told him. “We work hard. We see some really bad things. We get stressed out. Hugs make us feel better.”

Her next target was Danny. When he arrived at headquarters, she hugged him.

"Uh, have I done something recently that made you want to hug me?" Danny asked in confusion.

Kono laughed. "I just wanted to hug you because you're my friend," she said. "I know that you get a lot of teasing because of the tie, and that people call you _haole_ , but you're my friend and I like you a lot."

Chin said, "She thinks that we all need hugs."

Danny smiled and returned the hug. "Well, I like you too," he said. "There's nothing wrong with a hug once in a while."

Steve was the next object of Kono's new passion for hugging. She greeted him with her usual, "Howzit, boss?" followed by a hug.

"Kono's into hugging today," Danny and Chin both informed Steve before he could ask the reason for the hug.

"I just think that after all the work we do, hugs are good. They make people feel better when they're all stressed out," Kono told them.

Steve looked at his team. “Why not?” he asked rhetorically. He opened his arms. “Group hug?”

The members of Five-0 embraced their boss and friend with enthusiasm.

“From now on,” Kono declared, “I say we end every day like this.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Chin.

“I'm in,” declared Danny.

“Didn't I tell you that Five-0 isn't a democracy?” Steve asked mock-sternly. “I'm the boss around here.”

The other three looked at him.

“And as the boss, I say that starting _and_ ending the day with a group hug sounds pretty good to me,” Steve finished.

So they all hugged him again.

END


End file.
